The Rockstar
by saty-chan
Summary: [UA]Que tal ser o vocal da banda de maior sucesso do Japão? Graças a um grande concurso, alguma garota sortuda vai poder ter essa sorte, mas numa competição onde só importa vencer, todos podem se tornar inimigos.[ Varios Casais][ESCRITA com: S2InochanS2]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não nos pertencem u.u Mas o Sasuke e o Gaara eu já não garanto ;D

**Ficwriter's: Saty-chan & S2 Ino-chan S2**

**Casais:** Sasu/Saku, Ino/Gaara/, Sasu/Saku/Sai, Naru/Hina, Shika/Tema, Tenten/Nenji, Gaara/Ino/Kiba.

**Beta-chan:** _S2 Ino-chan S2_ (Sim, a própria xD Pq eu não sou boa nisso u-u)

**Resumo:** **_UA_**

Blábláblá – fala. Sim! Falam muito xD

_Blábláblá _– pensamento ou sussurro. Nesse cap ninguém pensa, mas é costume 8D

(Blábláblá) – Nossos comentários inúteis que não apareceram nesse cap ;D

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Uma bonita manhã nascia em Tóquio. Aquela poderia ser uma manhã calma, mas se tratando de Tóquio, "calmo" é um adjetivo que não era usado com muita freqüência.

Num dos movimentados shoppings daquela cidade, numa das muitas lojas de roupas do local, uma garota de curtos e repicados cabelos encontrava-se debruçada sobre o balcão, entediada até seu último fio de cabelo rosado.

Suspirou novamente, passando seus olhos esverdeados pela loja vazia. Aquele não era um bom dia para os negócios. Talvez outra loja estivesse em liquidação, com roupas mais baratas. Só esperava que essa liquidação não durasse muito tempo, se não a loja não iria faturar e teriam que fazer um corte de funcionários. E isso não seria nada bom.

- TESTUDA!! – a garota de orbes esverdeados levantou o rosto ao ouvir aquele nome. Bufou, nervosa, ao perceber que uma garota de longos cabelos loiros adentrava na loja correndo e berrando aquilo escandalosamente.

- Ino, cale a boca! – exclamou baixo, para que só a loira ouvisse, quando a mesma chegou perto do balcão – Quer que me demitam!?

- Gomen, Testuda... – a loira desculpou-se sem-graça, e com uma pequena gota na cabeça. Mas logo voltou a se animar, ao botar a pequena sacola que carregava no balcão – Eu queria ver umas blusas, pode me mostrar? – Ino disse em alto e bom tom, alto até demais. A garota de cabelos rosados a olhou interrogativa por alguns instantes, até que a ficha finalmente caiu e ela pegou algumas blusas numa das muitas prateleiras que havia atrás de si.

- Hai! Olhe esse modelo – disse, enquanto mostrava uma blusa para a loira – O que você quer Ino? – perguntou num tom mais baixo, para que ninguém escutasse aquela conversa. Sim, Ino estava fingindo ser uma cliente pra jogar conversa fora com a amiga.

- Testuda, eu acabei de sair da loja de CD's, e adivinha o que eu comprei!! – disse empolgando, mas controlando-se para não gritar. Ao receber um olhar confuso da amiga, continuou – A edição especial do novo álbum da Makai!! – um largo sorriso formava-se nos lábios da garota à sua frente, a cada palavra que Ino dizia – E ele é autografado por todos os membros!!!!!! – terminou a frase, pondo ambas as mãos sobre a boca, para abafar um grito quase escapara.

- Aaah deixa eu ver!!! – a garota disse, controlando-se para não gritar também, mas a empolgação em sua voz era indisfarçável – Cadê o encarte!? Mostra!! – exclamou cada vez mais empolgada, começando a se esquecer de que estava no horário de trabalho, e que se fosse vista fofocando ali poderia ser até mesmo despedida.

- Calma!! – Ino murmurou, na tentativa de acalmar a amiga, mas visto que ela estava tão ou até mais empolgada, isso estava difícil – Olha!! – disse, retirando o CD da sacola que estava no balcão, mas este não permaneceu muito tempo em suas mãos, já que a amiga praticamente o arrancou de suas mãos assim que ela o mostrou.

A garota olhava fascinada para o CD nas mãos, como se aquilo fosse um tipo de tesouro, o que de certo modo era, pra ela e suas amigas. Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta fascinação pelo objeto, ou talvez fosse pelos rapazes que estavam estampados no encarte do mesmo. Cinco garotos, que deviam ter por volta dos 20 anos. Eram muito bonitos, pra não dizer lindos, maravilhosos e gostosos, como muitas diriam pra descrevê-los. E em baixo da foto de cada garoto havia nomes escritos, os tão preciosos autógrafos deles.

A dona dos cabelos róseos passou os dedos sobre um dos nomes. "Sasuke". Esse era o nome escrito. O dono deste, era um garoto moreno e alto, e sim, muito lindo também. Os cabelos negros eram cortados de modo que uma franja caísse sob seu rosto, e graças a iluminação da foto, seu rosto ficara mais sombrio também. Na parte de trás o cabelo era mais curto, e bastante repicado e arrepiado.

- Ei, pare de babar em cima do Sasuke-kun! – Ino disse, retirando o CD das mãos da amiga, com a mesma delicadeza com a qual a garota usara contra ela – Vai estragar o encarte com sua baba desse jeito u.u

- Pare de ser chata! Eu babo o quanto quiser em cima dele. Ele é meu!! u.u – respondeu, como se estivesse se referindo à um livro ou coisa parecida – Contente-se com o Gaara-kun ou com o Shika-kun.

Ino abriu a boca pra responder, mas deteve-se, quando avistou uma garota aproximar-se delas. Tinha longos cabelos negros, mas num tom meio acinzentado. Devia ter uns 17 anos, assim como elas.

- Sakura, melhor não conversar tão alto, se não posso contar pra Anko-san que você fica conversando ao invés de trabalhar. – disse, parando ao lado da garota de olhos verdes.

- Ah, Kin-chan, não conte para Anko-san. Onegai! – disse, com as mãos juntas.

- Ok... Mas só porque gosto muito de você. – respondeu com um sorriso. Em seguida olhou para a loira – Olá Ino! – disse gentilmente, com um sorriso. Mas a gentileza não foi retribuída por Ino.

- Oi... – disse com desprezo, guardando o CD em mãos, mas fora impedida quando novamente o disco fora arrancado de suas mãos – EII!!

- Olha só, o álbum novo da Makai! – Kin disse, examinando o CD – Parece que gostam muito deles. Ouvi dizer que essa edição especial estava bem cara. Eu gosto deles, mas não gastaria tanto só por um pedaço de papel com autógrafos.

- Pena, só fãs mesmo gastariam dinheiro pra comprar. – Ino respondeu, pegando o CD de volta e finalmente conseguindo guardá-lo na sacola. Kin suspirou com o gesto da loira, em seguida deu as costas para as duas, mas antes dizendo:

- Melhor conversarem no horário de almoço, se forem pegas conversando, Sakura vai se meter em problemas... – em seguida seguiu para o fundo da loja.

Sakura acompanhou Kin se afastar com os olhos. Suspirou longamente e se virou para Ino, com uma expressão reprovativa.

- Porca! Não devia ser grossa com a Kin-chan... – disse, balançando o dedo na frente do rosto dela – Ela é bem legal, e sempre limpa a minha barra aqui na loja!

- Testuda, eu não gosto dela... – comentou, cruzando os braços, indiferente – Ela é falsa, é só você não vê...

Sakura realmente não queria brigar com Ino. Não que esta estivesse errada, Sakura era apenas avoada de mais. Juntos as mãos no balcão e tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Ino, o que, afinal, você está fazendo aqui...? – perguntou, olhando para o relógio na parede da loja – Não devia estar no petshop?

- Ihhh, isso é normal! – disse, maneando a mão – O Kiba esta me cobrindo... – disse por fim, piscando para a amiga.

- Ino! – reprovou – Coitado do pobre Kiba! Eu tenho pena dele... Você fica o explorando o coitado, o que ele pediu em troca?

- Vou ter que sair com ele no final de semana... – disse, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Ahhh! Finalmente! – bateu palmas – Certo, certo! Volte pro seu trabalho e conversamos na hora do almoço, sim? – sorriu, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para a amiga sair.

- Hunf! Que seja, vou ficar apreciando meu encarte enquanto isso! – mostrou a língua, vitoriosa – Ja ne Testuda! – disse por fim, saindo da loja.

Sakura suspirou longamente. E olha que elas eram melhores amigas...

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos saia da escola de artes marciais onde era recepcionista. Jogaria os cabelos para trás se estes são estivessem presos em dois coques nas laterais da cabeça. Sorriu para a garota que tomaria seu lugar, acenando de leve. Colocou a mala nas costas e tomou o seu caminho.

Mitsashi Tenten, 17 anos, morena de olhos chocolate. Chutou uma pedra que estava em seu caminho e olhou de relance para o lado, se deparando com uma banca de jornal. Algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou o senhor, dono do estabelecimento.

- Quanto esta essa revista...? – perguntou, apontando para uma revista embrulhada em um saco plástico, na capa estava nada mais, nada menos que os membros da banda Makai.

- Ah, 930 yens...

- Certo, tome aqui! – sorriu, entregando o dinheiro e pegando a revista.

Saiu andando e arrancou o plástico, folheou a revista, tinha que ter certeza. Parou na pagina amarela ofuscante. Lá estava, o melhor concurso que o Japão podia esperar. O concurso que escolheria o novo vocal feminino do Makai! Deus! Aquela era a chance do século, tinha um encarte com regras, datas e tudo mais. Tinha, TINHA, que falar com Sakura.

Apressou o passo e adentrou no shopping que ficava na esquina da escola que ela trabalhava. Ia seguir reto, mas se deparou com Ino, extremamente distraída.

- Ino! – chamou, acenando freneticamente.

- Tenten?! – disse, arqueando a sobrancelha – O que faz aqui? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu que pergunto, não devia estar no Petshop do Kiba? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Devia, Devia! Mas ele esta me cobrindo e eu emendei com a hora do almoço. – sorriu – Por que esta tão afobada? Diga-me!

- Comprei algo pra Sakura! – sorriu, levantando a revista para a amiga loira ver.

- M-a-k-a-i!! – exclamou, tentando arrancar, sem sucesso, a revista das mãos da morena. Ela era rápida.

- Sim! Sim! E tem um concurso! E a Sakura tem chances de ganhar! Vai ser de mais! – falou, rápido e eufórica.

- Porque a Sakura ganha uma revista e eu não? ¬¬

- Oras! Porque eu não dei nada de aniversário pra ela... – sorriu, mostrando a língua.

- Urgh! Testuda maldita! – exclamou, cerrando o punho – Mas... Você falou de concurso? – perguntou, se mostrando levemente interessada.

- Sim! Sim! Veja! – disse euforicamente, abrindo a revista na página indicada.

Aquele dia ia ser animado, realmente ia.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

- Uaaaah... – Sakura espreguiçou-se no balcão, estralando alguns ossos dos ombros e do pescoço – Finalmente o almoço! – disse animada. Finalmente iria sair um pouco daquela loja, que estava realmente tediosa no dia. Só mais uma cliente entrara depois de Ino. Não que Ino pudesse ser considerada uma cliente, já que nunca comprava nada, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Saiu da loja, caminhando em direção a praça de alimentação. Não, ela não tinha dinheiro pra comprar um daqueles lanches. Era por isso que estava carregando sua marmita. Iria comer lá na praça de alimentação. Já bastava trabalhar 11 horas naquela loja trabalhando, não ia perder seu horário de almoço lá dentro também.

Sentou-se numa das poucas mesas vazias que restavam, e começou a comer o almoço que havia preparado de manhã. Preferia estar comendo um daqueles hamburguers gordurosos e cheios de molho, mas eram muito caros e não tinha dinheiro pra ficar gastando em besteira.

Suspirou, voltando a comer em silencio. Não necessariamente silencio à sua volta, já que havia centenas de pessoas gritando e conversando em volta, mas ela não tinha ninguém para conversa. Quer dizer, não tinha, já que alguns instantes depois ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamando.

- SAKURA!! – Tenten gritou enquanto corria em direção a ela. Era incrível como Tenten conseguia achá-la, até mesmo no meio de um milhão de pessoas amontoadas. E pra surpresa da Haruno, Ino estava com ela.

- Ino, ainda não voltou pro Petshop? ¬¬ - perguntou assim que as duas chegaram à mesa e sentaram-se.

- Não! Estou emendado com meu horário de almoço u.u – respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se a mesa.

- Sakura, deixa a Ino pra lá e presta atenção! – Tenten exclamou, fazendo Sakura e Ino olharem para ela. A última com um olhar assassino, por ter feito pouco caso de si.

- O que foi? Ganhou na megasena? – perguntou calmamente, ainda não entendendo o motivo de tanta afobação.

- Não, muito melhor!! – disse Tenten ainda mais empolgada que antes – Olha! – exclamou colocando a revista na cara de Sakura, que pos o rosto pra trás, pra conseguir ler o que estava escrito.

Alguns instantes se passaram, até que finalmente houve uma reação por parte da Haruno. Esta arrancou a revistas das mãos de Tenten, e começou a ler, reler e reler de novo. Será que estava lendo certo?

Um concurso pra ser a nova vocalista do Makai!

Levantou o rosto, com uma expressão pasma. Ainda não estava acreditando naquilo. Mas os sorrisos estampados nas faces das amigas não pareciam ser do tipo de que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Abriu a boca pra pronunciar alguma coisa, mas antes que o som saísse, a voz de Tenten soou.

- Isso mesmo! Um concurso pra ser a vocal da Makai – disse, em seguida um sorriso confiante se formou em seus lábios – E você vai participar!!

- Demo... – disse, voltando a olhar para a revista – Vão ter participantes de todo o Japão. Milhares de garotas vão participar... Não tem como eu ganhar... – disse por fim, desanimada. Era praticamente impossível ganhar.

- Aah Sakura, pessoas com esse tipo de pensamento nunca ganham mesmo! – Tenten exclamou exaltada – Se você não participar, nunca vai ganhar mesmo. E outra, você canta muito bem! Tem grandes chances de ganhar.

- É Testuda! – Ino exclamou, na tentativa de convencer Sakura a participar – Ou será que esta com medo de perder pra mim!? – disse com um sorriso malicioso enfeitando seus lábios.

- Medo? De perder pra você? – Sakura disse risonha, em seguida rindo – Não me faça rir Ino! Eu nunca vou perder pra você.

- Veremos então. – a loira respondeu, com um tom de malicia na voz – Não se preocupe, quando eu ganhar eu deixo você ir ver a gente ensaiar. u.u

- Digo o mesmo Porquinha! – disse, mostrando a língua para a loira em seguida.

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

Osaka, 2 da tarde. Poderíamos dizer que é um lugar calmo e normal. Menos naquela sala de reuniões. Uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em 4 rabos a traz da cabeça batia, furiosa, a mão contra a mesa.

Estava vestida com coisas normais para o estilo dela, um espartilho preto transpassado na frete com algumas correntes, a saia preta de babados era curta, prendendo com um tipo de sinta a única barra de calça que cobria o final de sua perna direita, cobrindo a bota, também preta, de cano alto plataforma.

A traz desta estava um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros, este estava sentado na cadeira com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Vestia roupas sociais, mas não deixava de lado o sapato plataforma por baixo da calça, normal.

- Droga Itachi! – exclamou, visivelmente irritada, a loira – Isso não jeito de arrumar um vocal!

- Temari, não me encha... – comentou o Uchiha mais velho, anotando alguma coisa em uma prancheta – Se você não tem o que fazer, eu tenho.

- Tem é? Como o que?! – Temari perguntou nervosa. Sim, sua pouca paciência já havia se esgotado – Acabando com o prestigio da banda? Isso é idiotice Itachi! Por que não fazemos como qualquer grupo normal pra arranjarmos um vocal? Pra que tem que estampar em todas as revistas do país esse concurso estúpido?

- Pra que? É burra ou o que Temari? – Itachi respondeu com outra pergunta, serenamente. A feição assassina no rosto da loira parecia não assustar em nada o Uchiha – Estou fazendo isso exatamente para promover a Makai. Graças à esse concurso milhares de garotas vão começar escutar nossas musicas, para poderem participar do concurso, ou seja, a Makai vai vender mais discos que nunca. Sem falar na porcentagem que vamos ganhar com o dinheiro das inscrições.

- Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro... Será que você só pensa nisso!? –exclamou, apoiando ambos os punhos na mesa.

- Iie... – respondeu calmamente, lendo um dos muitos papeis que estavam em sua mesa – Também penso em poder.

- Cara... – Temari tirou as mãos da mesa, deixando estas caírem ao lado de seu corpo – Você é doente, sabia?

- Por que? – perguntou, levando o olhar até a loira – Só porque quero ser alguém na vida? Por que me importo com meu futuro, e com o futuro da banda?

- Não! Porque essa sede por poder e dinheiro ainda vai fazer com que a banda acabe! Ou acha que todos vêm com bons olhos o jeito que você consegue as coisas?

Itachi apenas suspirou com a pergunta. Temari sabia acabar com sua paciência quando queria. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, juntando as mãos, e com isso fazendo com que parte de seu rosto fosse coberto pela mesma.

- Temari, não me importa o que os outros acham ou deixam de achar. Eu sou o empresário dessa banda, e os modos que uso para torná-la famosa não interessa. Só importa a fama. – após a ultima frase, um sorriso cínico formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha mais velho, mas este não pode ser visto por Temari, já que as mãos do rapaz a impedia – Conhece a frase "Os fins justificam os meios"?

Temari abrira a boca pra falar algo, mas Itachi fora mais rápido.

- Temari, ponha-se no seu lugar. Não passa da coreógrafa da banda que gosta de dar palpites em tudo. – disse, enquanto voltava a ler alguns documentos.

- ORA- começou a gritar, nervosa, mas sua voz foi cortada quando o som da porta abrindo soou na sala. Temari parou, não seria bom que vissem a briga ali. Poderia correr boatos por ai, e bom... Boatos sempre chegam aos ouvidos de jornalistas.

Todos os olhares da sala foram voltados para a porta, onde agora estava um garoto moreno, com uma feição sonolenta no rosto. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Usava uma regata preta meio colada ao corpo, com outra de mangas compridas de rede por cima, uma calça larga preta com correntes penduradas por toda a parte. O cinto caia meio de lado na cintura, enquanto um menor estava em seu pescoço, como uma coleira.

O rapaz olhou de Temari para Itachi, e depois de Itachi para Temari, falando alguns segundos depois:

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? o.õ

A resposta não veio da melhor maneira possível para o garoto. Temari lhe acertara um murro na cabeça, fazendo ele ir ao chão, com um enorme galo na cabeça.

- BAKA!! Agora que já entrou não precisa perguntar! ¬¬ - exclamou ainda com o punho levantando – Da próxima vez bata na porta!

E antes que o moreno pudesse responder a loira já havia saído da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Tsc... Problemática... – sussurrou, enquanto se levantava. Bateu nas próprias roupas, tirando o pó que poderia ter nelas já que havia caído no chão.

- O que veio fazer aqui Shikamaru? – Itachi perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o Nara.

- É que... – começou a dizer, revirando os olhos – O Sasuke sumiu de novo. u.u

- O que!? – exclamou o mais velho, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. Seu olhar estava realmente assustador – Onde ele está?

- Se soubéssemos não estaríamos esperando ele voltar... – respondeu nem ligando para o olhar furioso que Itachi lhe lançava.

- Pois então vão procurá-lo! Não fiquem parados esperando ele! – disse nervoso. Agora era ele que estava sem paciência.

- Que seja... – Shikamaru respondeu simplesmente, saindo da sala em seguida.

Assim que o Nara deixou a sala, Itachi desferiu um soco na mesa, na tentativa de acalmar-se. Não que isso tivesse funcionado.

- Maldito Sasuke... – murmurou pra si mesmo. Logo agora que estava finalmente conseguir prestigio internacional para a banda, seu irmãozinho resolvia parar de ir aos ensaios e sumir por horas. Teria uma séria conversa quando o achassem. Não seria Sasuke que iria fazer com que anos de trabalho fossem jogados no lixo.

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

Ino jogou as longas madeixas loiras para trás, estava tão distraída que nem viu a hora passar. Tinha parado em 4 bancas de jornal pra ver se achava a maldita revista que Tenten havia comprado pra Sakura, mas não havia nem uma sequer. Testuda miserável que teria uma revista oficial a mais que ela!

Cantarolava alguma coisa sem sentido, não ia deixar que Sakura ganhasse, mas também não ia ficar pra baixo. Adentrou no Petshop de portas azuis completamente despreocupada. Mas havia alguém ali que estava quase dando a luz pela ausência dela.

- INO! ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA?! – exclamou completamente nervoso e alterado o garoto de cabelos castanhos e diferentes marcas vermelhas sobre cada umas das bochechas.

- Não grite Kiba, vai assustar os animais... – comentou tranqüilamente, pondo a bolsa sobre o balcão.

- Não gritar?! NÃO-GRITAR?! – este ofegava – Sabia que esta MEIA HORA atrasada?! – exclamou, batendo a mão no balcão com força.

- Relax Kiba... – maneou a mão de leve, fazendo pouco caso.

- Droga Ino! – como ela conseguia ficar tão tranqüila em uma situação dessas?! – Eu tenho uma entrega pra fazer! Poderia te matar agora!

- Ai Kiba, que saco! – resmungou, indo para trás do balcão – Você faz tempestade em copo d'água. Eu nem demorei tanto assim... – suspirou longamente.

- 'Nem demorei'! 'Nem demorei'! – resmungou, imitando a loira. Respirou fundo e demoradamente tentando se acalmar.

Ele chegou à conclusão que matá-la não valeria a pena. Eles iam sair no final de semana, valia a pena mesmo deixar ela viver até lá. SÓ até lá.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

Poderíamos dizer que o resto do dia aquele shopping seria calmo, sabe, tranqüilo, sem tumultos ou gritaria. Doce ilusão. Para sorte, ou azar, de Sakura, havia um cliente em sua loja.

- Sakura-san! – exclamou um garoto com um corte de cabelo peculiar. Algo como uma cuia. – Esta tão bonita hoje! - elogiou, com as mãos juntas. Rock Lee com seu amor platonicamente platônico por Sakura não a deixava em paz, nem no trabalho.

- Obrigada Lee-san! – sorriu sem graça a de cabelos róseos – Aqui Hinata-chan! Tem essas peças... – ela sorriu para a amiga de orbes perolados em sua frente, do outro lado do pequeno balcão, enquanto colocava as blusinhas em cima deste.

- O-obrigada Sakura-chan! – sorriu timidamente a Hyuuga, observando as blusas de diversos tipos e cores na bancada. Tinha ido à loja da amiga trocar aquela blusa que ganhara de Tenten, tinha ficado comprida de mais.

Hinata era a "riquinha" do grupo, como Ino dizia. Vivia com os pais em um tipo de templo, grande e belo. Com a família que tinha, não teria algo menor que isso. Os Hyuuga eram donos da maior empresa de telecomunicações do país, e isso deixava a jovem Hyuuga, por parte, feliz. Mas o trabalho fazia ela ficar menos tempo com a família, acabando por se apegar as empregadas gentis e sorridentes.

- O jeito que dobra as roupas é tão perfeito Sakura-san!! – exclamou o Rock de mãos juntas enquanto seus olhos tinham a forma de um coração.

- M-menos Lee-san! – reprovou em sussurro timidamente a Hyuuga.

- Deixa pra lá, Hinata-chan! – sorriu gentil Sakura para a amiga, e depois sem graça para Lee que praticamente babava por ela. Sakura nem se achava tão interessante assim, não havia motivos para Lee ser apaixonado por ela. Ou havia?

- Sakura-san! Seus cabelos estão tão belos e brilhantes... – ele disse, agora, os corações brilhavam. Sakura podia sentir medo quanto a isso.

Onde estava Tenten quando se precisava dela?? A única que dava socos e cascudos livremente em Lee era ela. Ou Ino, que amava bater nos outros.

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

- ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE MALDITO TEME!? – um loiro berrou, fazendo seu grito ecoar na grande sala em que se encontrava. Cruzou os braços sobre o corpo, finalmente parando de andar de um lado para o outro. Suas calças largas de cor laranja já estavam amarrotadas, e a blusa de mangas curtas de rede, sem nada por baixo, já estava lhe dando coceiras.

- Naruto, cale a boca! – um dos rapazes que também estava naquela sala disse. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos na ponta por um elástico. Seus olhos tinham uma incomum cor perolada, o que denunciava que era um Hyuuga. Este era Hyuuga Neji, guitarrista da Makai – Ficar reclamando não ajuda.

Este vestia uma blusa branca regata com um desenho de fogo estampado, por cima estava com uma camisa "social" de mangas curtas azul marinho. Tinha luvas sem dedo em cada mão, ambas de tons escuros, e meio ante-braço direito enfaixado, alem da bandana preta que usava na cabeça. Sua calça era escura e larga, caindo por cima da plataforma.

- Quer que eu faça o que então?! – perguntou, encarando furiosamente o moreno. Este era Uzumaki Naruto, baterista da Makai. – Aquele teme some, e a nós não podemos ensaiar! ¬¬

- Então vá procurá-lo ao invés de ficar ai parado. – um ruivo, que estava mais excluído do grupo, disse, sem emoção nenhuma na voz. Característica de Sabaku no Gaara, baixista da banda. Usava uma blusa branca colada ao corpo e uma camisa social preta de mangas compridas por cima, aberta, tinha um tipo de faixa vermelha caída nos ombros por traz do pescoço. Calça preta nem larga, nem justa, com correntes penduradas.

- Eu não! – Naruto respondeu, sentando numa das cadeiras que havia na sala – Não sou babá dele. u.u

- Então cala a boca! Sua voz está me dando dor de cabeça!! – Temari disse. Havia chegado na sala há uns 15 minutos, e 15 minutos ouvindo Naruto reclamar sem parar havia feito ela ficar com dor de cabeça.

- Aff... Ninguém nunca me da razão! O Sasuke fica fugindo dos ensaios por frescura e ninguém faz nada! – Naruto disse emburrado, virando a cara – Aposto que se eu faltasse em um ensaio vocês me matariam.

- Naruto... Por favor... – Temari disse pausadamente, enquanto lançava um olhar assassino para o loiro – Já me irritei demais por causa desse concurso estúpido... Não me deixe mais irritada!

- Não sei por que vocês ficaram tão irritados com o concurso. – Naruto começou, ignorando o fato de que Temari poderia pular em seu pescoço a qualquer segundo – Vai ser ótimo esse concurso. Assim a gente escolhe logo a nova voc-

- Isso é idiotice... – Neji disse, cortando o Uzumaki – Desse jeito vamos ter uma fangirl histérica como vocalista.

- Ele está certo – Temari disse, cortando o loiro antes que o mesmo pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra – Isso não é jeito de escolher um membro pra banda.

- Tsc... Parem de complicar... – uma voz preguiçosa soou no ambiente. Sim, Shikamaru estava lá – De todas as garotas que se inscreverem, só 10 ficaram até a final, ai nós que vamos julgá-las. Logo, se não gostarmos de alguém ela não entrara na banda e pronto. Não sei pra que tanta confusão.

- Argh! Cale a boca, Shikamaru! – Temari exclamou nervosa, levantando-se. Por que Shikamaru sempre tinha que discordar dela? Isso a irritava profundamente! – Não importa o que diga, esse concurso é estúpido!

Shikamaru limitou-se a bufar como resposta, virando-se de costas para Temari, já que estava deitado num dos sofás da sala. A loira pareceu se irritar mais ainda com o gesto. Ignore Sabaku no Temari e morra. Essa era uma frase que todos que conviviam com a loira deveriam conhecer caso quisessem chegar até o fim do dia inteiro.

Temari estava pronta pra xingar Shikamaru de todas as formas possíveis pelo pouco caso que recebera em resposta, mas antes, o som de algo de madeira batendo fora ouvido, fazendo assim com que todos olhassem para a porta, por reflexo. E parado em frente a esta estava um rapaz de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros, e frios.

- TEME!! – Naruto berrou, levantando-se e apontando acusadoramente para o garoto que acabara de entrar – ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA!?!?!

O rapaz limitou-se a lançar um olhar intimidador para o loiro, que pareceu ignorar o gesto. Começou a tirar o casaco que vestia, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira desocupada, mostrando a regata preta larga com o nome da banda escrito na mesma como estampa. As correntes no seu pescoço também tinham na calça larga, onde tinha um cinto ligando ambas as barras da calça.

- Sasuke, onde você estava!? – Temari perguntou nervosa, mas controlando a voz. Sasuke a olhou de esguelha, enquanto remexia em seus bolsos.

- Fui espairecer... – respondeu, cortando o contato visual com a loira, e tirando do bolso uma chave e a pondo sobre uma mesa que havia próximo de si.

- Espairecer? Pra que essa frescura agora?? ¬¬ - Naruto perguntou irritado, ainda mais porque Sasuke respondera quando Temari perguntou onde ele estava.

Sasuke não disse. Apenas caminhou até um sofá que havia próximo aos outros presentes na sala, e sentou-se, ignorando o fato de estar atrasado 45 minutos. O motivo? Ele estava andando por ai, tentando se acalmar. Ultimamente estava uma pilha de nervos. Primeiro Itachi, que não parava de se meter em sua vida, e isso o irritava muito. E agora além de ter que agüentar os palpites de seu irmão sobre tudo, ainda tinha aquele concurso idiota.

Será que mais alguma coisa de ruim poderia acontecer pra melhorar mais ainda a vida do Uchiha?

Sim, poderia. Por que no exato momento em que o Uchiha pensou aquilo, a porta da sala novamente se abriu, revelando ninguém menos que seu "querido e amado" irmão. E com este, noticias ainda melhores.

- Ótimas noticias! – Itachi começou a dizer enquanto adentrava no aposento – Acabei de fechar negócio com uma empresa que vai financiar o concurso, e inclusive vai financiar um comercial.

- Nani!? – Neji exclamou exaltado – Vamos gravar um comercial?

- Vão!

- Aff... – suspirou. Nada melhor que um comercial para deixar fangirls mais histéricas do que já eram. E se tinha uma coisa que Hyuuga Neji odiava, eram garotas histéricas. Nunca teve paciência, e não seria agora que teria.

- Não vou gravar isso. – Sasuke disse, fazendo pouco caso do comercial. Nunca fora de acordo com aquele concurso, e não iria gravar porcaria de comercial nenhum pra promovê-lo.

- Desculpe irmãozinho, mas não gravar o comercial não é uma opção. Vocês todos são uma banda, por tanto, todos vão gravar.

- Quando!? Quando!? Quandooooo!?!? – Naruto gritava empolgado, pulando em volta de Itachi. Sim, ele adorava aparecer.

- Semana que vem. – Itachi respondeu, começando a andar em direção a saída, mas antes que saísse, parou e olhou novamente para os garotos – E vão ensaiar, não pago vocês pra ficarem ai conversando!

Dito isso, saiu da sala, fazendo questão de bater a porta atrás de si, deixando atrás dela um Neji cansado só em pensar no tanto de garotas gritando ao ver aquele comercial, um Naruto empolgado, um Gaara indiferente, um Shikamaru dormindo e um Sasuke muito, muito puto.

Novamente seu irmão estava metendo-se em sua vida e dizendo o que ele devia ou não fazer. Maldita hora que Itachi inventou de ser empresário da banda.

- Ei Teme! – Naruto berrou, o que fez o Uchiha mais novo sair de seus devaneios – Vamos ensaiar! Levante logo!

Sasuke bufou pesadamente, levantando-se em seguida. Não estava com saco nenhum pra ensaiar. Maldito dia aquele. Pelo menos esperava que nada mais pudesse dar errado.

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

**OxOxOxO**

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros anotava alguma coisa desinteressada no sofá da casa luxuosa, não que ela fosse sua, e sim de sua amiga ruiva. Mizuko Tayuya era a melhor amiga de Maeda Kin, a mesma que trabalhava com Sakura. A falsa e cínica Maeda Kin.

Tayuya era a típica riquinha que não trabalha e recebe mimos, e não é por isso que se tornou patricinha. Boca suja será um bom sobrenome pra ela. Seus grandes olhos amarelos era belos, mas sua boca afastava alguns garotos. Ela era boca suja e ninguém negava, afinal.

O silêncio predominava na casa dos Maeda. Tayuya via a Tv animada pelo programa de entrevistas e Kin escrevia algo. Silêncio por em quanto.

- AHHHH! – exclamou a ruiva, quase grudando na Tv. Assustando a morena no sofá.

- Diabos Tayuya! O que foi?! – perguntou, sentando num pulo no sofá.

- ...Meu... – sussurrava com o rosto contra a tela da televisão. Tayuya tinha uma paixão doentia pelo baixista da banda, Shikamaru.

- O que tem ai?! – perguntou, quando parou de súbito e a voz conhecida saiu do aparelho, a deixando em choque.

Era um comercial, e nele estavam nada mais, nada menos que a banda Makai. Onde o amor de Kin, o vocalista Sasuke era quem falava. Ela empurrou Tayuya, literalmente, para o lado e fixou os olhos na Tv. Ele falava sobre um concurso, o sonho de toda fã, um concurso para o novo vocal feminino do Makai. Kin piscou várias vezes. Tayuya ainda babava por Shikamaru.

- Você... Ouviu...? – sussurrou, ainda meio em choque a morena.

- Kin! Eu vou! – Tayuya exclamou, desgrudando da Tv quando o comercial acabou.

- Você vai... Mas quem ganhara sou eu! – disse, sorrindo de lado. Ela cantava bem, e se achava bonita o suficiente para ter seu rosto estampado na capa do novo disco do Makai.

Aquele seria o início de uma, quem sabe bem vinda, guerra de garotas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**oooo**

**_Welcome to BONUS_**

**oooo**

"**_Erros de Gravação 1_**: _Sakura/Ino/Kin na loja_"

**Sakura:** Ah, Kin-chan, não conte para Anko-san. Onegai! -fala, com as mãos juntas.

**Kin:** Ok... Mas só porque gosto muito de você. -olha pra Ino- Olá Ino!

**Ino:** oi... ¬¬ -indo guardar o cedo, mas Kin arranca das mãos dela- EII!!

**Kin:** Olha só, o álbum novo da Makai! -examinando o CD- Parece que gostam muito deles... -abre e fecha a boca varias vezes- o.o'

**Sakura:** ... -esperando ela falar- o.o'

**Kin:** O que eu tinha que falar agora? O.o''''''

**Sakura:** huahauhauhaha! -começa a rir, apóia a cabeça no balcão- xDDDDD

**Ino:** Ahuahuhauahuahuahuhauhuhahau -aponta pra Kin- Nem consegue se lembrar da fala XDDD

**Kin:** ù.ú Parem de rir droga! ò.ó#

**Sakura:** -batendo com a mão no balcão de tanto rir- huahuahauhahuauh xDDDD Kin, se esforce mais xDDDDDDDDD

**Kin**: argh! ù.ú Que falta de profissionalismo! -saindo do estúdio emburrada.

**Ino:** AHUAHAUHAUHAHAUHUAHUA Baka!! XDD

**Sakura:** huauahuaua t-tadinha xDDDDDDDDD

**S2 Ino-chan S2: AHuhAuhuahuahUAhUAhUAHuahUA -tentando parar de rir- Pausa pra Kin... ahuahauhhuahuahauhua... ir ler o script... ahuahuauhauhauhauh XDD**

**Saty: xDDDDDDDD corta xDDDDDDDDD -sentada no chão de tanto rir- xDDD**

"_**Erros de Gravação 2**_: _Discussão Itachi_**X**_Temari_"

**Itachi:** Temari, ponha-se no seu lugar. Não passa da coreógrafa da banda que gosta de dar palpites em tudo – diz, voltando a ler os documentos.

**Temari:** ORA - começou a gritar, nervosa, mas sua voz foi cortado quando o som da porta abrindo soou na sala.

**Shika:** Atrapalhei alguma coi- 'tropeça no tapete da sala e cai de cara no chão.

**Temari:** -para- ... -olha pra ele- xDDDDDDDDDDDD -começa a rir feito uma doida.

**Itachi:** -põem a mãe sobre a boca pra abafar os risos.

**Shika:** Cara, que saco... --'

**Temari:** -cai no chão ainda rindo- Se ferrou! -rolando de rir.

**Shika:** -se levanta- ... Atrapalhei alguma coisa? ¬¬' -tentando continuar a cena.

**Itachi:** ahuahauhauhauhhuahuauhuha -começando a rir descaradamente.

**Temari**: -tentando conter o riso- D-desista! Já est-tragou tudo... -se apoiando na mesa pra levantar, rindo.

**Shika:** u.ú -ficando nervoso por estarem rindo dele- Então comecem de novo ¬¬' -saindo da sala, tropeça e quase cai de novo.

**Temari:** HUUHAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! –já com dor na barriga.

**Shika:** Argh! Tirem esse maldito tapete daqui o.ó -chuta o tapete.

** Saty-chan: huahahuauauaua –rindo- O-Oke... Corta 8D**

"**_Os Bastidores_: **_Shika, você foi pego_**!"**

**Sakura:** - com uma câmera - Bem vindo ai 'Shika Você foi pego' 8D Apresento eu... - vira a câmera pra ela - Sasuke-kun! Ino-porca! Temari-chan e Gaara-kun! - mostrando cada um respectivamente.

**Sasuke:** hum... Yo - acena de leve.

**Temari:** mhuahuaa Ò.Ó

**Ino:** Yeah ò.óV Vc se ferrou Shika XD

**Gaara:** u.u/

**Sakura:** quem manda ele dormir nos ensaios Minna?! - saltitando até o camarin dele - Hoho! Vejam! - filma o nome dele na porta.

**Temari:** Ele vai pagar ò.ó

**Ino:** huhuhu XD

**Sasuke:** certo... Cadê a chave? Ele tranca por dentro ¬¬

**Ino:** tranca? o.o

**Sakura:** Ino! Sua burra ¬¬ - gota mor - Gaara! Você copiou a chave? ¬¬

**Ino:** Eii! ò.ó

**Gaara:** hai u.u -vai ate a porta e abre a porta-

**Sakura:** huauhauha! - filmando, abre a porda de leve. Shika dormindo - \o\

**Sasuke:** -abafa riso com a mão- ...

**Ino:** yatta!! "-" -empolgada pra zoar shika-

**Temari:** Shhhhiu! ò.o

**Ino:** hai hai X gomen p

**Sakura:** ¬¬ ok, vamos lá! - filmando - Façam o sue trabalho o9

**Temari:** - com pó e lápis de olho - sim \o\ Vamos lá Ino o/

**Sasuke:** - vigiando a porta - andem logo com isso!

**Ino:** go! \o -indo ate shika-

**Shika:** ZZZZZZZZ –dormindo-

**Temari:** - passando o pó e o lápis de olho nele - \o\

**Ino:** hei trouxe batom tb? "-"

**Temari:** aqui, aqui! - entrega.

**Sakura:** huhuhu! - filmando tudo - \o\o/o/

**Gaara:** -pensando: nunca vou dormir no estudio oo'- ...

**Ino:** vlw o// -começa a passa batom no shika-

**Sasuke:** - abafando o riso - Tenho pena dele... xDDD

**Sakura:** quieto Sasuke-kun! ò.o - filmando.

**Sasuke:** urg, desculpe ¬¬ - vigiando a porta.

**Shika:** -ainda dormindo-

**"Tempos Depois"**

**Sakura:** UAHHAAHAHAUA! - não agüenta, começa a rir feito doida. Filmando.

**Temari**: - olhando o Shika maquiado - HUAUAUHA XDDDDDD

**Ino:** Testuda!! ò.ó

**Sasuke:** -encosta a testa na parede, rindo - xDDDDD

**Shika:** -começa a acordar- ... ahn...? -levanta e olha pro povo rindo- o.õ

**Gaara:** -tentando segurar o riso- ... ahuahauhauhauhuahuahauhuha

**Ino:** Shikaaaaaaa vc ta lindo ahuahauhauhauuhauhauhauhauha

**Sakura:** HUAHHAUA - filmando tudo,

**Sasuke:** - socando de leve a parede - huahahuaau xDDDDDDDDD

**Shika:** oõ -sem entender- o que foi? oÔ

**Ino:** ahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhahuauhauhauha -Poe as mãos na barriga-

**Temari:** - sentada no chão, rindo - xDDDDDDDDDD UHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Gaara:** hauhauahuahuhahuauhahuahuuhaauhauhuhauhauhahuauhahua -rindo descontroladamente-

**Sasuke:** huahahhuauha! - cai no chão, rindo.

**Sasuke:** S-Shika... Se ta lindA... - rindo feito doida - huiahuahah

**Ino:** HAUAHUAHAUHAUUAUAUHAUHAHU -cai no chão de tanto rir-

**Shika:** O.õ -levanta e começa a andar ate um espelho que tem no camarim- ... -se olha no espelho- OO

**Sakura:** HUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUA! VOCÊ FOI PEGO SHIKA! xDDDDDDDDDDD

**Gaara:** HAUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHHUAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUHUA

**Ino:** ahuahuahuhauhauhuhahuauhahua... aiii ar... Não consigo... ahuahuhahuauhahuahuua... Respirar ahuahauhhauuhauhahuahuahua -rolando no chão com a mão na barriga-

**Shika:** -começa a passar a mão no rosto pra tirar a maquiagem e borra ela mais ainda-

**Sasuke:** - começa a rir descontroladamente- HUAHUAUHAHUAHAU

**Shika:** -vendo que só borrou mais ainda o rosto- afffff... -- Saco u.u'

**Sakura:** quem mandou dormir xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD - filmando.

**Shika:** --' -indo ate sakura- ta chega, já se divertiram muito -Poe a mão na lente da câmera- bando de problemáticos u.u'

**Sakura:** Bhurg xD Chato xDDDDDD - rindo.

**oooo**

**_Comes back to BONUS_**

**oooo**

NOTA DA AUTORABy Saty-chan 

Weee \o\

Bônus...? Sim! Coisa mais meiga 8D

- Bem feito pra Kin xDDD

- Pobre Shika (?) – rola –

- Pobre Shika2??? xDDDDDDD

Porque a Fic é nova! E vai sempre ter _BONUS_! \o\o/o/

Fic com tema que ninguém nunca escreveu \o\

Inspirada em programa de tv 8P

Foda!Foda!Foda!

Escrita com a minha Besta mais foda e fofosa do mundo \o\ **S2Ino-chanS2** Amo (L) Que me induziu a gostar de J-rock E J-rocker gostosos xD

Deixem Reviews \o\

Espero que gostem /o/

Amo vocês ;D

E não, a fic não acaba quando a vencedora ganhar... Ela simplesmente continua ;D

Kissus ;"

Não percam o próximo capitulo de **"**TheRocstar! Porque a nova estrela do Rock esta_AQUI_!**"**

NOTA DA AUTORABy S2Ino-ChanS2 

Aee fic nova minna /o/

Escrita por mim, S2 Ino-chan S2, e Saty-chan \o\

Minha best foda XD Mas isso não vem ao caso u.u

Já que eu vicie a Saty em j-rock, ela inventou essa fic aqui, perguntou se eu queria escrever e eu aceitei XD

Porque eu aceito fazer parceria com todo mundo ;P -a que tem mais de 4 fics com parceria-

Esperamos que gostem da fic o/

E nos mandem review, nem que seja pra me xingar XD

Acho que é só isso o.o...

Bom entao, ja ne o/


End file.
